differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
The great eastern morass (MG)
Scenario The story so far A virouse arrived in Eastern Europe from Siberia via immune Russians, Kazakhs, Tatars, Lithuanians, Azeris, Kylmaks, Alti, Nenets, Evenks, Abkhaz, Georgians, hKomi and Jews. It was Related imagery Bulgarian Laundresses (W Le Queux).jpg|The Rodupe Mountains near Batak. Noack, Alfred (1833-1895) - Ventimiglia - Lavandaie.jpg|The coast near Burgas. Janina i maria polokowne.jpg|Przemyśl. Vendedoraselcantabrico.jpg|Constanța. Nosii-Galicnik(1903-1908).jpg| Burgas. Oro in Romanovce-old.jpg|Skopji. Bartok recording folk music.jpg|Stalowa Wola. Queensland State Archives 6764 Women in costume in front of the sugar pioneers memorial Innisfail 4 October 1959.png|Thessaloniki. Emil Mayer 003.jpg|Timișoara. Elsterberg Trachtendarstellung Gruppe vom Hammelkegelfest aus Elsterberg 1897 Voigtland.jpg|Rzeszów . Ukrainian-wreath.jpg|1880 painting of Khust. Ipolit Strambu - Fete la fantana.jpg|A 1905 painting of the Tarta Mountains. 1853 - Wallachian peasantry and troops.jpg|A 1855 drawing of Timiș County. Ion Theodorescu-Sion - Taranci.jpg|A 1880 painting of Timiș County. Spanish Gypsy Girls NGM-v31-p267.jpg|A 1870 painting of Constanța . Малороссийские типы 081.jpg|Brest-Litovsk. Obst Hutsul woman.jpg|A 1890 painting of Irshava. Obst Hutsul woman 2.jpg|A 1890 painting of Irshava. Малороссийские типы 021 Color.jpg|A 1900 painting of Ternopil. Малороссийские типы 067.jpg|Chernivtsi. Малороссийские типы 045.jpg|Soroca. Малороссийские типы 044.jpg|The Dniester River near Vadul lui Vodă. Малороссийские типы 016.jpg|Soroca. Малороссийские типы 002.jpg|Brest-Litovsk. Малороссийские типы 056.jpg|The River Prut near Chernivtsi. Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every three days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mods a good grasp of the situation so they can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:23, November 7, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:23, November 7, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date When we have 5 players. turns are turned at 00.00 UTC. Map . Category:The great eastern morass (MG)